Queens of Krypton: The Hogwarts Stories
by Liesje2004
Summary: Harry doesn't have a normal life, he doubts he ever will. He doesn't really mind. After all he wouldn't have his amazing (but don't tell them that) family if his life was normal. Warning: OC's and possibly OOC characters. This is a HP/PJO/Arrowverse/MCU crossover. I own nothing you might recognise.
1. Breakfast is very important

_As a child my sister always woke me up in the morning, for as long as I could remember, often with a smile on her face and a annoying quip just ready to roll of her tongue. Even when I had a nightmare at four AM she would be there, with a cup of steaming chocolate milk and an offer to talk if I wanted to. I never did, but that's beside the point. Eventually we both grew up and the habit stopped. Still, her waking me is on of my fondest childhood memories, it is fitting in a way that this is how the story starts..._

"Harry! Wake! Up! We're going to Diagon Alley and I don't wanna be late!" Was the first thing Harry heard on the morning our story starts.

Harry groaned. Note to self: no staying up past 2 AM, birthday party or not. He honestly didn't understand how Tony did it.

"_Jaime_, not everyone is part plant and needs a little bit of sunshine to stop being sleepy"

Jaime (who most definitely preferred Jara) just rolled her sky blue eyes "I'm not part plant and if you're not in the kitchen in five minutes, I'll show you why."

"Yeah, yeah, go. I'll be there in a minute or two".

-QoK/THS-

Four minutes (and 50 seconds) later Harry walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a familiar sight; Marie, youngest of his older triplet sisters, was bouncing around (who had given her caffeine?) and her glasses were bouncing with her, it was a funny sight.

Laura, the middle one, in both length and age (her own words, not Harry's), was eating sandwiches and drinking cold milk while grumbling about the heat. Laura wasn't a fan of summer, or heat, or warmth at all actually. Though it was worse in the morning.

Jaime, the second oldest of Harry's sisters and the oldest triplet, was eating warm chocolate muffins. Her glasses (that she had grabbed _somewhere_ between waking him up and getting her breakfast) had damp on them for some un-explainable reason. She was video-chatting. Harry couldn't see who she was talking too, but judging by the science-y talk she was talking to either Peter, Tony or both. Maybe Barry too.

Lois and Clark were just eating their breakfast like normal people, good for them.

Harry grabbed his breakfast and started eating it, while he was doing that he was thinking about how his life was going to change when he started.

First and foremost was of course spending 9/10 months a year, seven years long, in Scotland. He hadn't lived in the UK since he was four and his memories of living there weren't all that happy. While Harry had been attending Ilvermorny for four years, Ilvermorny was mainly a day school, only a boarding school for kids who lived too far away, didn't want to correspond and didn't have means to get to school quickly (Floo travel, Portkey, apparition, brooms, superspeed).

Another big change would be the size of the classes.

The Magical communities of the US, Canada and Mexico had been greatly reduced by the wars of the last 2.5 centuries, there were maybe a million witches and wizards in the US, of which only half didn't completely leave behind the magical world behind as soon as they could, a fifth mainly lived in the muggle world. About 15 percent had dual jobs (like a magical CSI mainly did muggle crime scenes, but they are also qualified to do magical ones, and most Aurors mainly work in muggle law-enforcement), 10 percent lived in the Magical world completely and the rest were kids.

Most of those kids did correspondence courses so their muggle education wouldn't be completely and utterly screwed up _and_ there were three schools including Ilvermorny. the result was that classes were ridiculously small.

He expected the classes at Hogwarts to be bigger.

Lastly, but most importantly, he would simply miss his family.

He was just finishing up when a loud voice rang out from Jara's spot;

"Screw you Tony! My suits are _way _prettier than yours!"

Tony then.

-QoK/THS-

About 20 minutes later the whole family was gathered in front of the fireplace, ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Are you all ready? Do you have your lists?" All the kids nodded. "Ok" Clark stepped into the fireplace with his wife yelling "DIAGON ALLEY". After Lois and Clark, Jaime and Marie went and after them Laura and Harry went.

The first few minutes after arriving were spent hugging and involved a heavy amount of insults and jibes exchanges between different sibling. Fred and George were always insulting each other while Ginny snarked at the both of them and Ron, Percy and Angelina visibly decided not to get involved, Luna was busy frustrating the heck out of Cedric with her Nargels and Humdingers. Colin and Dennis were (quite like the other set of twins) always sniping at each other and even Jara and Marie had joined in on the 'Fun'.

Joy.

Luckily for Harry's sanity and ego, the adults quickly intervened and the shopping trip soon started. Nothing particularly interesting happened during the trip. The only interesting thing that happened was when Harry, Colin and Dennis were at Madam Malkins and there was this pale blond boy, whose attitude just screamed 'Pureblood!', and the more words came from his mouth the more Harry had the feeling he was rather prejudiced also. Colin and Dennis noticed it too, Colin seemed to have found a permanent footrest the shape of his twins foot.

Dennis was limping the rest of the day.

Surprisingly enough the rather large group had finished the majority of their school shopping in the morning, as chaotic as a group with three of his siblings, Fred, George and more than half a dozen cases of ADD could be, they did get things done rather quickly. The group ate lunch in one of the private rooms at the Leaky Cauldron and topics of conversation rang from "Is Barry the Bucky Barnes or the Peggy Carter to Kara's Steve Rogers?" to "When are Pepper and Tony getting married?".

After lunch they finished their shopping and went home. That evening Harry went to bed early.


	2. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthro

_The Hogwarts Express always felt like something _good, _I met my best friends there. It was a symbol of new beginnings and happy endings. In a way, Hogwarts was the same._

Harry couldn't help but grin wildly, sure he broke rule 12 of Living with Kryptonians, but this was a rule that was actually fun to break. Almost as fun as breaking rule 8, or rule 1.

He usually wasn't much of a prankster, but he had wanted to break rule 12 ever since it was first posted and since he would be going away for ten months later that morning he thought this was the perfect time, his sisters agreed. (Lois and Clark, not so much)

When Harry moved into the kitchen, after being lightly scolded by his legal guardians, he saw they were hosting guests. His oldest sister Kara, her husband Barry and Barry's cousin (also Jara's best friend) Peter along with their (meaning the siblings and Peter) father figure Tony and the amazing Pepper, were calmly, for their doing, sitting around the kitchen table.

"There are too many superheroes in this room" he announced dramatically, plopping in a seat next to Pepper and Percy "My poor civilian heart can't handle it"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear brother" Marie's back was turned to him as she was grabbing a cup of ...something.

"There are literally five active superheroes here, along with two people who have done heroics, compared to three civilians" Harry pointed out "That is not to mention Lois and Clark, who have done heroics and is the second _recognized _superhero of the word, respectively"

"He has a point" Jaime admitted

"He only proved that there are more insane people in the house than somewhat sane people, nothing about too many or few of either of those" Laura countered.

_'More insane people than somewhat sane'_ Peter mouthed behind her back.

"Is it possible to have too many superheroes in one room?" Barry mused absentmindedly, more occupied with his food.

"Nah"

"I dunno?"

"No"

"The blasphemy!"

"Maybe? It depends on the superhero"

"It's perfectly possible for there to be too many sisters in one room, so sure"

"HEY!"

"If the Bat is in the room, definitely. Otherwise, I don't really thinks so"

"What do you have against Batman?"

"Everything"

-QoK/THS-

By the time the room had quieted (and everyone had finished their breakfast), it was almost time to go and for a moment Harry was extremely happy he had packed his trunk the evening before.

It felt like seconds had passed between finishing breakfast and sitting in front of Ron Weasley, a vague acquaintance he knew from the fact that two of his older brothers and his 'twin' sister were friends of Harry, yet more than an hour had passed.

Harry had to admit, he couldn't remember the last time he and the Weasley boy had exchanged more than basic conversation, even though they had known each other for over a half a decade. He would almost wonder if that was actually possible, if not for the fact that Tony hadn't known Peppers birthday for over a decade, at least Harry knew Ron's birthday.

Conversation was awkward in their compartment until the conversation reached Quidditch. Ron was an unrepentant, enormous Chudley Cannons fan, Harry could honestly say he didn't get it, he wasn't the biggest fan of English Quidditch, but even he knew the Cannons were awful.

Ron had spend about an hour trying to convince Harry that the Cannons were going to win, when the trolley arrived. Harry as the totally responsible young man that he was bought at least two of everything and then made Ron take some too. They had a competition who had the most disgusting Every Flavored Bean, technically Harry won with a _whopping _three (grass, sardine and pepper), while Ron had one (sprouts), but Ron was of the opinion that he was doing better because he had the least.

Sometime after Harry and Ron had finished their contest, Neville came by, having lost his toad Trevor. He left when Harry advised him to ask one of the triplets.

A couple minutes after Neville left, he came back, but this time with a girl.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said. Her voice sounded very bossy, she had a lot of brown, bushy hair and larger than usual front teeth, but Harry was sure her smile was lovely.

"Nope, we already said so to Neville" Ron answered her, but she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Are you Harry Potter? The brother of Jaime, Laurel and Margareth Potter-Kent?" The girl asked rapidly.

"Yup, how'd you know?"

"I'm a big fan of your sisters work and you are on a few pictures with them. Do you really know Clark Kent and Lois Lane? You must as your sisters live with them and you live with your sisters. Is Kathrine Kent-Allen your sister too? Do you know Iron Man and War Machine? Iron Kids, real or not? Are you an Iron Kid?" The girl sat down "Do you know _Superman_? Or Jara and Peter? From the YouTube Channel."

Harry chuckled, there were only four people he knew who could exceed that wordspew "Yes. Indeed. She is. I do. I hope so. I like to think I am. I do. I also do, you know of Jara and Peter?"

"My classmates kept going on about it, I was curious. Nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Hermione Granger and I hope to be sorted into either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor"

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I am Harry Potter and that's Ron Weasley"

-QoK/THS-

Hermione and Neville left soon after. The day flew by, the two boys had a very pleasant time, except for when the pale boy from Madam Malkins, Draco Malfoy, and his goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, came by, and soon all the first years were in an ante-chamber waiting for Professor McGonagall to reappear (the ghosts's reaction to sweet, generally harmless Neville had been hilarious). And then it was time for the sorting.


	3. He's adopted

The sorting started when Professor Minerva McGonagall (also known as Aunt Minnie) unrolled the scroll of names and started reading, suddenly Harry became rather nervous.

-QoK/THS-

Abbot, Hannah

Let me see, bullies do not bother you at all, but when they go against someone you care about... I think you would be best in...

HUFFLEPUFF!

Bones, Susan

You want to work hard to make your parents and aunt proud, a noble goal. Better be...

HUFFLEPUFF!

Boot, Terrance

You're a clever one aren't you? I think you would do best in...

RAVENCLAW

Brown, Lavender

You're quite the brave one for not wanting to go to the same house as the rest of your family. Better be...

GRYFFINDOR

Crabbe, Vincent

Have fun in...

SLYTHERIN

Creevey-Olympia, Colin

Oh... a son of Demeter. You're quite smart and brave, but your loyalty really stands out. You would do best in...

HUFFLEPUFF

Creevey-Olympia, Dennis

Another son of Demeter. Though you share quite a lote similarities with your twin. I believe you would do best in...

RAVENCLAW

Davis, Tracey

You're very ambitious, Even though you're a half-blood you would flourish in...

SLYTHERIN

Dunbar, Fay

Oh... a real daredevil aren't you? Better be...

GRYFFINDOR

Finnigan, Seamus

You are a very destructive person, aren't you? You'd fit in perfectly in...

GRYFFINDOR

Finch-Fletchley, Justin

You're very hard-working, and loyal to a fault, to your family and friends. Better be...

HUFFLEPUFF

Goldstein, Antony

Quite the intellect for such a young age.. Better be...

RAVENCLAW

Goyle, Gregory

You'd fit right in with...

SLYTHERIN

Granger, Hermione

You have qualities for each house Miss Granger, you are ambitious, cunning, smart, hard-working, loyal and brave, so brave. I believe you wouldn't fit in with Slytherin, because of the fact that your parents aren't magical... Yes, Miss Granger that is, unfortunately a thing here... Yes that is rather silly... Yes, there is a possibility that they would worship you because you have Olympian blood, but it's like 5 percent, ... sorry 9.375 percent, so I wouldn't do that if were you... Of course I am... No I'm not bragging! But this conversation does prove that you don't belong in Hufflepuf... They are nicer... Sorry... Now it's between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, what would you want? ... Uhhhh ... You know what? ..

GRYFFINDOR

Greengrass, Daphne

Yes! An easy one! ...

SLYTHERIN

Li, Su

Quite Ravenclawish for your age Miss Li... No, I do not possess a clue why the Ravenclaw symbol is a eagle and not a raven... You should ask your new head of house...

RAVENCLAW

Longbottom-Olympia, Neville

You should really listen to your friends more, they are quite correct. The Longbottom family was wrong however, Hufflepuf is not the best place for you, I believe you would do wonderful in...

GRYFFINDOR

Lovegood-Olympia, Luna

No doubt... Yes Nargels sound interesting... About it, you... I'm not a wrackspurt... are a...

RAVENCLAW

Macmillain, Ernie

Do you know what a Blibbering Humdinger is?... No?... Ah, well...

HUFFLEPUFF

Malfoy, Draco

I'm not even going to try to convince you...

SLYTHERIN

Moon, Lily

Ohhh, Ambition!...

SLYTHERIN

Nott, Theodore

Another old family...

SLYTHERIN

Parkinson, Pansy

'sigh'...

SLYTHERIN

Patil, Padma

Finally a...

RAVENCLAW

Patil, Parvati

Very, very bold...

GRYFFINDOR

Potter-Kent-Olympia, Jaime

...Uhhh ok why?... No doubt about it...

GRYFFINDOR

Potter-Kent-Olympia, Laurel

O good, you're sane... your sister... yes that one... yes, she did threaten to blow me up if I put her in Slytherin... completely random?... Ah well

HUFFLEPUFF

Potter-Kent-Olympia, Margareth

...You scare me Ms. Potter-Kent-Olympia. But you would fit best in...

RAVENCLAW

Potter-Olympia, Henry

I believe you would do best in... No?... Why didn't I think of that. Good luck.

Real Slytherins, like you, should be cunning enough to survive in...

GRYFFINDOR

Thomas, Dean

Gods, I love sanity! You would do well in...

GRYFFINDOR

Weasley, Ronald

Oooh Weasley!...

GRYFFINDOR

Weasley-Olympia, Ginevra

Another Weasley? Ah well...

GRYFFINDOR

Zabini, Blaise

I'm tired... Really, you too?...

SLYTHERIN

-QoK/THS-

Harry was pretty happy with his sorting, he zoned out Professor Dumbledore (uncle Albie) who was saying something, he had tricked the Sorting Hat into believing that the best Slytherins do not go into Slytherin, but into Gryffindor.

Harry actually just didn't want to be a Slytherin, because he didn't want to spend time with pure-blood creeps who believed that magical Britain was better than Magical America. He would have been fine with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

He knew Jaime had threatened to blow up the hat if she was put in Slytherin and Laura just didn't care. What Marie did, only she would know.

Finally food appeared, a few minutes later conversation started about their magical relatives; Seamus was a halfblood (wizarding kind), Hermoine was a muggleborn with an Olympia background, Neville was a first generation Olympia, Lavender was a pureblood of an old family, Fay was a muggleborn with a squib grandfather.

Dean was rather interesting as he was apparently born out of a drunken one-night-stand and the only thing his mother could remember was that the name of Dean's grandmother was Amaya Jiwe (a name that sounded familiar to Harry), Dean told them he was planning to look for his father when he was a bit older, Seamus and Jara (they had shared a compartment) immediately claimed they were going to help him if he wanted them to.

Ron was a pureblood with three not-Olympia (his words) brothers, two Olympia brothers and an Olympia sister.

"And that would be me" Ginny cut in.

Then Dean turned to Harry and Jaime "What about you two? You're siblings right?"

"We didn't share a womb, but we're siblings in everything that matters and blood." Jaime started.

"Laura, Marie and Jara were blood-adopted by my parents, so our situation is actually pretty similar to Ron and Ginny's. Except that I'm an Olympia too."

"Cool..." was the shared response of the first years.

"Well that and he isn't dyslectic"

"You are dyslectic?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, I put the sexy in dyslexia" Jaime jokingly bragged. Harry gave her a nudge.

"Shit"

Conversation went on after that and soon it was time for dessert.

Harry had to laugh when he noticed that Jaime was pouting because there weren't any muffins nor donuts, while at the hufflepuff table Laura sneered at all the warm stuff and only ate ice cream and Marie had heaped a pile of cake that rivaled Ron's on her plate.

He wasn't the only one laughing at the food choises. Every one who knew them did. His sisters could be rather predictable.

But one thing surprised him: Jaime had stopped pouting and grabbed some ice cream, a food that she rarely ate. So he asked her about it.

"Jaime?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I thought you hated cold and didn't really like ice cream".

Jaime looked slightly annoyed at that "I'm not like our resident weirdo (Laura), Harry. When will you learn?"

She smiled at him, so he knew she didn't really mean it, and continued "I hate being cold, like at Clark's mancave, and I prefer warm things over cold things".

"Thanks for the explanation, sis, but why are you eating ice cream?"

"It's ice cream"

"So?"

"It's my favourite ice cream"

Harry could do nothing more then shrug before professor Dumbledore started talking, Harry tuned him out, if there was something important, he was certain Jara would inform him. Then it was time for the school song. It was a very stupid song, but Harry made it funny (for him) by singing the song in that Captain America tune.

Funnily enough, lots of muggle-raised and born sang along.


	4. Guys I think we broke time

Lessons at Hogwarts were fun.

Sure, most of it was rather easy right now and the words Jara had spoken about the potions professor were not suited for polite company (Harry agreed with her). Harry held no love for the late night astronomy lessons and Nate could state he was better than a ghost at teaching history.

Nate wasn't very amused, but Thea _was_ and according to the pictures Peter had sent in the groupchat Nate now had a plaque stating:

_'Nathaniel Heywood_

_human_

_student_

_Better at teaching History than a ghost'_

Of course that was better than

_'Henry Potter_

_human_

_legacy_

_student_

_winner of the male, human prank war of 2010_

_Epic loser of the Iron Kids' Amazingly Awesome Prank War Of 2010'_

But Nate didn't see it that way.

Snape really, really sucked, by the way. He took points for breathing and gave him bad marks for potions that had been quite good. (The nicest thing Jara had to say about him was that he spewed stinkin' minotaur dung every time he opened his mouth.) Lessons weren't even close pleasant.

Somehow the man managed to treat Laura and Marie even worse, with Neville not far behind. (It's like he wishes I don't exist, Marie had whispered to him)

Luckily the other teachers were a lot nicer. Aunt Minnie might have been his aunt but she didn't pick favourites, Professor Sinistra wasn't the most sociable of teachers, but her lectures were awesome and she was good in keeping kids awake without using stinging hexes, something that the previous teacher had done according to the seventh years that had had him.

Laura and Marie had raved about professors Flitwick and Sprout and from what Harry had experienced he was inclined to agree with them.

There was only one of his teachers he hadn't encountered, Madam Hooch, but that would be remedied quickly since he would have flying lessons that afternoon.

He was conflicted about flying lessons, on one hand flying with a broom seemed a lot like a rollercoaster, so more fun than was probably healthy, on the other hand, previous experiences with flying had utterly sucked.

He had mentioned that to Jara, but she had just shrugged ('Not my fault you regularly act like an idiot, little bro'). Marie had cackled, Laura was the only decent sister of the bunch, telling him that it would OK.

-QoK/THS-

Sunday morning walked down to breakfast rather late. The previous evenings _events _had made him rather tired and he was sort of surprised to see Jaime still in the Great Hall.

"Hey lil' bro," she said.

"Hey Jara, How're you doing?"

She shrugged "I'm okay, how did your duel go?" the blonde asked finally turning to Harry "You kicked Malfoy's butt?"

"He didn't show" Harry grumbled.

"You actually expected him too?''

"No"

She shot him an unbelieving look.

"I hoped he would"

"You doing something today?"

The question came out of nowhere.

"Planning on visiting Hagrid. You wanna come?"

"Nah," She answered "Leafey, Mags and I might go on a picknick, was planning on asking if you wanted to go"

Now he shot her a look "You know I don't like girl stuff"

"_Girl stuff_," she said amused "Really Harry?"

He stuck out his tongue, she swatted him.

"Very mature"

"Says the thirty-six-year old"

She rolled her eyes, (Harry deserved it).

"You said might, by the way"

Jara rolled her eyes again "Marie is concerned about homework"

"You aren't!?" Jara was well known for caring about school way more than her siblings ever did.

"Nope" she said, popping the 'p' and leaning backwards, "Finished it Friday and even if I hadn't I don't need as much sleep as you puny humans." She almost whispered those last words, but Harry still poked (_hard_) for saying stuff like that in public.

"Hey!"

"You deserved that"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"I did NOT"

'You did"

"_Harry..._"

-Qok/THS-

"I swear to you" Jara said that evening, plopping down between Dean and Seamus, "I saw a dinosaur today."

Harry, who happened to have just taken a gulp of pumpkins juice, experienced the unpleasant sensation of expelling said juice from his body through nose.

"What!?" Harry said spluttering, the others too flabbergasted to speak.

"A big ass Dinosaur, a freaking T-Rex!" She said completely serious.

"How?" It seemed Hermione had regained the power of speech.

"I dunno" the blonde girl answered "I was just sitting on a blanket, enjoying my picnic"

"Your picnic!?" Seamus interjected.

"Yes, my picnic. I was enjoying it and suddenly I see this bloody massive shape in the forbidden forest that looks like a bloody T-Rex from freaking Jurassic Park. And a couple of seconds later there was nothing, no weird shape or anything like that!"

Harry was certain the others' expressions mirrored his own, a mix of shock and disbelief.

"Did the others see it too?" He asked her.

"Laura saw, and I quote 'something way too big that shouldn't be there', but she isn't sure about the dinosaur part. Marie swore up and down she didn't see a thing, but you know her"

"I'd enjoy being flown around by a Kryptonian before Marie agreed with you on anything not family, dog, cat or ice cream related."

"Exactly"

"And it just... disappeared?" Parvati asked.

"Yup"

"Strange" Percy said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

Ron jumped in his seat, "What're you doing here Percy?"

The prefect gave his younger brother a look "I've been here the whole time,"

The two Weasleys started arguing, Harry resumed eating. It was very normal at Gryffindor table for there to be fights. Especially between siblings.

"Thank Merlin, I don't have siblings" Hermione murmered to Dean when Ron and Percy started pushing eachother, getting egged on by the other three Weasley's. Dean agreed, as did Penelope.

Percy would be feeling pain in his wars for quite some time.


	5. Not the worst thing you caught me doing

**I'm really sorry it took so long to make this chapter. Real life's been making me busy and I just couldn't get through this chapter. On that note, I'm making no promises on the quality of this chapter, but I was sick (still sick actually) and tired of it standing there like "I'm not finished. Finish me".**

**That said, I really do hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

The morning of October 31st, 2011 Harry Potter came down to the Gryffindor common room in a very bad mood.

Not that Lavender could blame him. After all, 10 years ago to the day, the wizarding war ended, and his parents died.

She wasn't quite sure what she should do, or if she should do something. Jaime had been in a similar mood as her brother, maybe even worse, as the blonde had snapped rather harsly at Hermione, after the bookworm had asked how she was doing.

It was obvious to Lavender Jaime just wanted to be left alone, which was why she elbowed Parvati when the darkhaired girl opened her mouth to speak up.

Fay, hands down the best in the dorm at emotions and how to deal with them, had left the room early and that left the grieving Jaime and Pure-Blooded, grown-up-in-a-Slytherin-family Lavender as the most emotionally adept.

Lavender could honestly say she was happy to leave that room.

Only to find the boys in a similar 'what should we do mood'..

Harry wasn't an intimidating person, but something about him scared the crap out of Lavender.

It was probably the 'I'm so done with everything, so leave me alone and I won't smite you' look.

Dean and Seamus were awkwardly standing slightly away from Harry, having a soft conversation, but they kept casting worried looks at Harry.

Ron, on the other hand, was in the same sullen mood he had been all week (Lavender wasn't quite sure, but she thought it had to do with his uncles). Briefly Lavenders thoughts turned to the big, black _Ronald _in the boys handwriting on her wrist, and the quiet hope that he had a _Lavender _written in a (probably too) flowery script, but she quickly chastised herself _not the time Lav, not the time._

The other Gryffindor first years had left the evening before, because they, as Olympias, had special permission to leave the castle four days a month (Hogsmeade visits and breaks not included). Almost all the Olympias had gone to pay their respects to Lily and James Potter's graves. Only Harry and Jaime hadn't, both feeling they preferred to grieve and mourn in other ways.

Lavender hadn't asked for specifics, she had asked if they needed help in any way and had left the two siblings alone about the whole thing after that.

The gloomy atmosphere continued for the rest of the morning, until Charms slightly raised the mood.

Charms was, as always, a fun lesson with a cheerfull and happy teacher. The general happiness of the classroom was only heightened by the fact that they were going to cast their first charm that day. The dreary morning faded almost completely from Lavenders mind.

But when the class ended, everything went wrong. Ron said something nasty about Hermione and she, not realizing that 1. Ron wasn't in a good mood to begin with and 2. from what Lavender heard the bookworm had been a bit rude, took it a bit more seriously (Siriusly) than she should've.

Under normal circumstances Harry or Jaime (probably Harry, Jaime seemed to have trouble with recognising people if people were upset) would have chased after her, but Lavender wondered if they even noticed.

Hermione didn't show up for the next class, so Lavender decided to look for her in the lunch break. As it turned out Hermione was in the bathroom, Lavender asked if she wanted some company (she didn't) and if she was ok (she said she was).

Lavender went on her way and she forgot about her classmate until Quirrel came running into the Great Hall screaming "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know" and then he fel face-down on the floor.

_Wasn't that impossible__? _It all went very fast from there. There was a troll loose in the castle and Hermione didn't know about it. Naturally that meant they had to find her.

Harry turned to his sister.

"You need to go tell a teacher."

"No! I'll go with you."

"You're faster than any of us."

"I'm stronger too"

Lavender didn't really understand their conversation, it sounded like Harry was trying to get a message across, without actually using the necessary words and Jaime either didn't understand, or didn't agree with him. Still it seemed they had reached a consensus as Jaime ducked into the crowd, her short form ducking between two large seventh years.

They (Harry, Seamus, Dean, Fay, Parvati, Ron and Lavender) almost sprinted to the second floor bathroom, but they were almost too late as the troll had found Hermione, and was towering over her.

Harry sprung into action first, by jumping on the troll's back trying to choke it. Ron grabbed a stray piece of wall and threw it at the troll while Lavender ran to Hermione and Fay, Parvati, Dean and Seamus fired of several hexes.

Lavender grabbed Hermione and started to drag her to safety, the bookworm stood frozen until Lavender had pulled her almost half way through the room, she then tripped.

By the time Lavender had gotten her out, Harry had stuck his wand up the troll's nose, the bathroom looked like hell and Ron had this _I'm really desperate/I might have a plan _look.

He pointed his wand, made a swish and flick motion and intoned _"Wingardium Leviosa"_. The troll's club rose up and up and up, and then came down on the troll's head.

The troll was knocked out. There was only one problem, as the troll was slowly falling on his back, where Harry still was hanging.

Harry jumped of, but he landed wrong on his left leg and stayed in the troll's fal-squash zone. It seemed hopeless, even as Ron (who was standing the closest to Harry) ran to him to help him get away

_"IMMOBULUS"_

The troll froze and Ron dragged Harry away. Lavender looked over to the doorway, where the saving spell had come from, Jaime stood there, slightly ruffled and very obviously not happy.

"What. The. Hell. Harry."

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you caught me doing, like, the first dlime incident was way, way worse."

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Quick question:****NotJerk!Dudley: Deadpool's apprentice or someone else's apprentice/ward/whatever?**


	6. We can take care of ourselves

**Hey guys,**

**I've been having a lot of trouble with this chapter as it's not really an action-ey chap, but still somewhat important to the plot. (Also writers block) At the end of the chapter is an explanation the fic and such, but I should warn everyone: It made sense a year ago and I wrote a whole sensible explanation down about some stuff in a notebook. **

**I can't find said notebook _anywhere._**

**_So it makes a lot less sense._**

**And I have given up on trying to make it make sense again, because it gives me a headache.**

**But anyways, I hope this chapter is enjoyable (I will edit later, just not now) and I hope everyone reading this is healthy.**

* * *

"Is cereal soup?" Jara asked Hermione in the middle of breakfast, the day before the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch Match, completely out of the blue.

Ron spit out his oatmeal, while the twins burst out laughed, Seamus looked up for a moment, before returning his attention to his food, while shaking his head, Hermione seemed to go through the first 4 stages of grief at once, Harry could relate, the 'Where do babies come from?' incident (though that wasn't _completely _her fault, Peter, Damian and Jon did it too) and the resulting 'What is sex?' debacle (That had been Tony's fault) scarred him for life, not to forget the real life demonstration Kara and Barry had accidentally given him that one time he forgot to tell them he was coming over and didn't knock.

Having siblings wasn't fair.

Coming to that mental decision, Harry elected to ignore his surroundings and focus on the upcoming Quidditch match. It would be his first actual match, and Harry could easily admit he was rather nervous about it.

What if he screwed up completely? Or got hurt? There were too many people who would never let him forget it!

And Harry refused to give Malfoy the satisfaction.

It would be fine

-THS/QoK-

He _so definitely _jinxed it, Harry thought the next day, while he was hanging on to his wildly bucking broom, not that he could really think clearly.

_HOLD ON YOU'RE GONNA FALL! _The panicking part of his brain screamed.

_Don't panic, even if you can't hold on, one or more of the triplets will catch __you. _That one little reasonable voice at the back of his head said.

_BUT THEN THEY WILL REVEAL THEIR IDENTITIES!_

_I don't think they would mind if it would save your life._

_BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY SHOULD_

_Well_ _if you focus on holding on you don't have to worry about that._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

It went somewhat like that.

Luckily for Harry the broom calmed down before he could fall and while he was riding down, he caught the snitch, with his mouth sure, but he caught it.

Having landed he had what felt like a minute or two of trying to calm down, before a red-haired blur crashed into him.

Marie was probably in an uncomfortable position, as she was pretty tall for an eleven year old and Harry was a bit shorter than average, but it didn't seem like she cared much.

"Don't ever scare me like that again"

"Not my fault this time"

"Don't care, I was _scared_"

"She really was," Laura softly said "I had to hold her back"

Laura joined the hug.

"You are going to get such a bad howler from Lois, almost dying twice in a month, she gonna murder you" She said.

The fourth sibling joined the group hug from behind Harry, from the part of her face he could see she was eerily calm. "_Someone was cursing your broom_" She whispered in his ear, "_I'll explain __in the Little Room_".

The siblings extracted themselves from the hug and, after quickly gathering themselves, went to the little room.

The little room was an old classroom the first years (mainly Gryffindor, though most first years had been there at least once or twice) had claimed for their own. It wasn't very secure, but the one rule (No House Rivalries In The Room) made it a safe space.

In the Room were all his Gryffindor housemates, Susan Bones, a few of Marie's Ravenclaw friends and Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy had apologized for his behavior in private early October. He said something among the lines of _'Not everyone can just go to the lions like Brown, Potter. Some of our parents will not stop at ignoring our existence if we show pro-light sentiments' _and said sorry to among others Nev and Hermione. Harry wasn't certain he believed the Malfoy boy when he said it was all an act, but Malfoy did make a point, it would be incredibly dangerous for him to not be a brat. So for now the two boys faked _hating_ each other.

Harry still didn't like him.

"It wasn't me this time," he said, before leaving the room.

-QoK/THS-

"Are you completely sure you saw someone curse Harry?" Laurel asked Jara a couple of minutes later.

"Kinda" The blonde said, "you know that thingie when with non-beamed spells you usually have to look at the target while you're casting"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I noticed a couple months ago that with hard spells, or when someone just isn't very good at magic, they get this really intense look on their face and I think I saw that look twice today"

"Who?" Marie asked with in a tone that suggested she wanted to laser something (or someone).

"Snape"

"Not surprising" Ron muttered.

"And Quirrel"

"Quirrel?" Fay questioned, "you think Pr-pr-proffesor Quirrel is capable of cursing, or counter-cursing for that matter, a Nimbus 2000?"

"There is something off about him though" Susan offered.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked.

"Sometimes his nervousness just seems a bit fake"

"Hmm, you might be right, but Snape is just plain evil"

"Ronald!" Hermione said in a indignant voice "No one is just plain evil"

"Voldemort" Harry countered

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Neville joined in

"The Joker" Laura offered

"Who's that?" Parvati asked

"Evil clown that killed and hurt lots of people"

"Oh"

"Fine" Hermione said "I get it. But would professor Snape really to throw Harry of his broom? What do you think, Harry?"

Harry thought it over for a moment. Snape didn't seem like he'd murder someone in public, he seemed more like an 'oops, just poisoned your drink, and food, and toothpaste' type. Quirrel, on the other hand, didn't seem, as Fay had already pointed out, capable of murder attempts, let alone willing.

"I don't know, I think we should keep an eye out for the both of them"

Marie nodded, "probably the best for now." and turned to Jara "Do you know who's coming to Hogwarts this Christmas?"

"Last I heard, Kara and Barry are definitely coming, as they are the ones 'checking if the Ilvermorny exchange students are getting the very best education', that means Peter's coming too. Thea's coming, Nate is trying to convince his father to allow him to go, Jon was still thinking about it, Damian too. I don't think they're coming. Nette isn't coming. Ray wasn't allowed to by his mom, same with Wally, Jax and Lily."

"Big group" Dean commented.

Sometimes Harry was surprised by the amount of people in the room who only said one or two things.

"I think," Marie said in a contemplative tone "that Laura and I should go home and ask around with the adults and Tim, what they think and maybe get some tips and all that, and Harry and Jara stay at Hogwarts and keep and eye on Snape _and _Quirrel"

"Fine by me"

"Yup"

"Sounds like a plan"

-QoK/THS-

Christmas holidays had started a couple days ago, the majority of Hogwarts students had left the castle, but today Hogwarts would receive guests and Ron and Harry were waiting patiently for them near the lake.

Jara was there too,

she was not patient.

"Did you drink coffee?!" Harry yelled to his sister while she was climbing a tree.

"NOPE" she yelled back, jumping to another tree.

"Candy?" he yelled, still not acting like a monkey.

"YEP", this time hanging upside down

"How much candy did you eat?"

"YES!".

Harry sighed

"Did you forget to take her out for a walk once a day?" a very familiar voice said, apparently having arrived.

Harry jumped as he had not heard the arrival, then pulled the girl in for a hug.

"I'M NOT A DOG, QUEEN!" Jara jelled from where she was being hugged by Kara.

"YOU SURE?" Thea yelled back.

Harry smiled, this was going to be a wonderful christmas.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Now explanation time:**

**Basically the triplets are somehow* daughters of Zor-El, Alura, Poseidon and Freya#.**

**Kara is somehow* the daughter of Zor-El, Alura, Apollo and Freya.**

**Lily Petunia Evans, James Potter, Tony Stark and Clark Kent were all childhood friends, because their (grand)parents, fought together with Captain America. To a certain extent Henry Allen, Bruce Wayne and the marauders were also part of the friend group.**

**Thea Queen, Peter Parker, Jaime, Nate Heywood, Damien Wayne, Jon Kent and Marinette Dupain-Cheng@ are all part of the same friend group.**

**Both Laura and Marie have friends that just aren't mentioned.**

**Harry too has a couple of friends that aren't really mentioned.**

**Oh and a lot of people are metamorphmagi***

*** These are things that I can't remember the explanation of.**

#** I know that in Norse Myths Freya isn't a sibling of Thor, but I've seen it a couple of times in fanfiction and you know, this is an alternate universe, things are different.**

** I'm also using some non-Arrowverse DC stuff and changing some things. Obviously Jon Kent isn't born just before Crisis in this universe and I haven't seen enough of Batwoman to know about the status of the batfam.**

**I'm not incredibly familiar with most DC characters, so I'm currently doing research. Luckily I'm not really using any DC character that isn't in the arrowverse untill after the end of Harry's first year and the characters I'm really not familiar with won't be appearing until even later. General rule is that if the arrowverse doesn't outright deny a characters existence, they may very well be out there.**

**@ Yup Ladybug, Chat Noir and all the other Parisian heroes and Villains from MLB are in this. This is because 1) I saw a golden opportunity and 2) my incredible love for the Daminette ship, which is one of the reasons I decided to bring in more DC characters (The other is my love for the (friend)ship between Jon Kent and Damian Wayne).**

**I'll give more explanation if someone asks or if it comes up, because this was taking too long _and _I don't want to give spoilers.**

**Basically this is a mess, but it's my mess and I love it.**

**Once again I hope everyone reading this is healthy.**


End file.
